nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Get Like Me
"Get Like Me" is a song by Nelly from his seventh album M.O., which features guest vocals by Nicki Minaj and Pharrell, who also produced the track. The song serves as the second single from the album. It was released online on June 18, 2013, and as a digital download on July 2. It officially impacted Rhythmic radio on July 16. A music video was shot on June 26, and premiered on July 31 at 106 & Park. Background On June 13, 2013, Nelly confirmed on Twitter that his second single will be called "Get Like Me," featuring vocals by Nicki Minaj and Pharrell (who also produced the song). Nelly also revealed its release date to be June 18, 2013,Twitter: New NELLY FT @NICKIMINAJ "GET LIKE ME" produce by @Pharrell dropping the 18th Retrieved June 14, 2013. and premiered as planned. It was released as a digital download from iTunes on July 2,iTunes: Get Like Me (feat. Nicki Minaj & Pharrell) - Single Retrieved July 1, 2013. and impacted Rhythmic radio on July 16.Top 40/Rhythmic-Crossover > Future Releases Retrieved June 26, 2013. It was the second most added song on Urban radio and the third most added on Rhythmic radio the week of its release.BDS Radio Charts - Urban Retrieved July 20, 2013.BDS Radio Charts Rhythmic radio Retrieved July 20, 2013. Composition "Get Like Me" has a minimal, percussion-driven beat,Nelly - Get Like Me Retrieved June 26, 2013 featuring Pharrell hip-hop core with a Neptunes-throwback sound''MTV:'' Nicki Minaj, Pharrell Drop Smooth Rhymes Over Nelly's New Track Retrieved June 26, 2013 and a xylophone melody.Nelly Teams Up With Nicki Minaj & Pharrell With “Get Like Me”: Listen To The Boastful Track review by Bianca Gracie from Idolator. Retrieved June 26, 2013 Critical reception The song received rave reviews by music critics, some of them pointed that the song could be a potential club and summer hit.Nelly – ‘Get Like Me’ (Feat. Nicki Minaj & Pharrell) Retrieved June 26, 2013Nelly featuring Nicki Minaj & Pharrell – Get Like Me review by Petar Kujundzic from HYPETRAK. Retrieved June 26, 2013 Julian Kimble from Complex called the song and Minaj's verse a "infectious collaboration" and "aggressive", respectively.Listen: Nelly f/ Nicki Minaj "Get Like Me" review by Julian Kimble from Complex. Retrieved June 26, 2013 Petar Kujundzic from HYPETRAK noticed that the record is "designed for a good time at the club," while Bianca Gracie from Idolator tagged it as a summer hit, calling Nelly's verse "seductive" and Minaj's one "playful." Dimas Sanfiorenzo from Global Grind commented that the song is "pretty dope" and it's a "party anthem," but he doubts that the song would make an impact.Nelly, Nicki Minaj & Pharrell "Get Like Me" (NEW MUSIC) review by Dimas Sanfiorenzo from Global Grind. Retrieved June 26, 2013 Music video Minaj confirmed that a music video will be shoot the week of June 24-30.Twitter: Shooting next week > RT“@I_ROMANZOLANSKI: Is there gonna be a video for GLM? @NICKIMINAJ” Retrieved June 18, 2013. It was later confirmed that the music video will be shot by Colin Tilley, on June 26, 2013.Twitter: Long day today... headed to set...#GETLIKEME video shoot ft @NICKIMINAJ n @Pharrell . . who ready? Retrieved June 26, 2013 On July 31, Nelly suddenly announced that the video will be released that day at 106 & Park, and premiered as planned. Stills pinkpillsglm.png getlikeme2.png getlikeme7.png getlikeme18.png getlikme16.5.png getlikeme9.png getlikeme5.png Behind the Scenes On June 25, 2013, a fan asked Nicki on Twitter if there would be a behind the scenes video. She replied by saying, "Yup :)". The BTS vid was released on July 11, 2013. BNvabXYCEAAmRuS.jpg glm.png Charts Release history Lyrics Explicit version All y'all niggas wanna get like me Surrounded by bitches that look like these They know it, you know it You know it, you know it All my niggas be blowin' on trees I’m so sick so they throwin' up keys You know it, you know it You know it, you know it I say all y'all niggas wanna get like me (All y'all niggas wanna get like me) Now who wanna shake, go look and see And then count the bitches, nigga 1, 2, 3 I said and if you feel like something else there Then tell her that you down for something else, yeah And if she say kiss it as far as it goes Don’t worry, she straight like a actress nose You can ball and ball, do it wall to wall Just sayin that you can’t do it small is all You can floss Rolex over Audemar I’m the arm and I’m outshining all of yall Can you feel it? (Hey hey) Do you want one? (Hey hey) 'Til yo back sore (Hey hey) So let’s go, let’s go All y'all niggas wanna get like me Surrounded by bitches that look like these They know it, you know it You know it, you know it All my niggas be blowin' on trees I’m so sick so they throwin up keys You know it, you know it You know it, you know it Uh, I'm the shizzniyee You should follow my example—bitch, i.e. 'Cause I'm front row, Isaac Mizrahi In the truck but I ain't suck diznayee All these hoes wanna get like me Get they own speakers and some pros like me When I'm at the game, all the pros like me Bitch I'm a pro, ain't a hoe like me Bitches ain't stuntin' in the cold like me Some call me bitchy, so Necole like me Pull up in the ghost, East Coast like me My nigga spend money like the coke price free Uh! Bon voyage, Nicki M. Baby, Buns Minaj Back of the 'Bach slumpty, Humpty Dumpty On the back of the bike, these stunts be comfy All y'all niggas wanna get like me Surrounded by bitches that look like these They know it, you know it You know it, you know it All my niggas be blowin' on trees I’m so sick so they throwin up keys You know it, you know it You know it, you know it You wrong Why you dance so low to this song? When your boyfriend at, he gone? Is that a map? Can you put your number on? Look, you so wrong Drop down Shawty, get yo eagle on Tell yo boyfriend you stayin with Simone Matter fact put yo number in my phone I’m a fly nigga tatted up with the fade Nigga, I was rockin' waves when them niggas had braids Air Force 1s, then I took 'em all to Jays Now they wanna play dumb like they from the bay I was tourin overseas, 250 everyday Just came back in the middle of the may In the Maybach with this chick named May Wanna know if she can do me, shawty yes you may See the whole rap game soundin' like me Put that on the drums but it sounded like P Shawty say she horny, sounded like it So she wanna bring her partner, okay the sound like three Fresh off the yacht, feet in the sand Walk in the club, me in demand Got a whip on the lot, 'bout 400 grand Go around my nigga, puts me close to hand 'cause All y'all niggas wanna get like me Surrounded by bitches that look like these They know it, you know it You know it, you know it All my niggas be blowin' on trees I’m so sick so they throwin up keys You know it, you know it You know it, you know it }} References }} Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:2013